Bonus Round: Robot
"Bonus Round" is the Sixth Episode of the Robot. For the Sixth Episode of another character, see Bonus Round. Description Text Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... Rules Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. How To Unlock Win any 4 episodes (of 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5) with the Robot. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Bumpblade *Buster Sword (Potential level 3 reward option) *Capacitor (Potential starting equipment) *Dragon's Tooth *Elastic Heart *Flaming Sword *Forcefield *Headbutt *Juggling Ball *Mechanical Arm *Mechanical Leg *Memory Leak *Missing Score (Potential starting equipment, Potential level 3 reward option) *Overclock *Pea Shooter (Potential starting equipment) *Plasma Blaster (Potential starting equipment) *Premium Heart *Princess Guard *Ray Gun (Potential starting equipment) *Short Circuit *Slingshot *Spatulasword *Spiked Shield *Spud Cannon (Potential starting equipment) *Stack Overflow (Potential level 3 reward option) *Starspear *Sword Hilt *Ultima Weapon (Potential level 3 reward option) *Venus Gospel Shields *Iron Armor *Leather Armor *Small Shield Magic *Counter Spell *Healing Crystal *Parrying Dagger *Virus Items *Cheat Code *Chocolate Cookie *Concatenate (Potential level 5 reward option) *Cooling Fan (Potential level 5 reward option) *Doppeldice *Fixed Payout *Four Leaf Clover *Free Spin *Half Moon Charm *Heat Sink (Potential level 5 reward option) *Increment (Potential level 5 reward option) *Lucky Star *Midnight Charm *Nudge *Precious Egg (Potential level 3 reward option) *Safe Bet *Saw Wave *Spanner *Spatula *Ungeradedice *Vise Grip Floors This episode uses the "robot_remixgenerator" and "remixrules" generators. Starting Equipment As with other Bonus Round episodes, the player has a choice of starting equipment. 2 options will be available for normal difficulty, and 1 option will be available for hard difficulty (once hard is unlocked by completing the episode in normal difficulty). All options will be selected from the following list: *Pea Shooter and Plasma Blaster *Spud Cannon and Missing Score *Ray Gun and Plasma Blaster *Spud Cannon and Capacitor *Pea Shooter and Missing Score Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code OR Safe Bet *Iron Armor OR Leather Armor *Saw Wave *Four Leaf Clover Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "normal" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Overclock *Virus *Memory Leak *Mechanical Arm Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Small Shield **Nudge **Cheat Code OR Safe Bet **Iron Armor OR Leather Armor **Saw Wave **Four Leaf Clover **Lucky Star **Mechanical Leg **Bumpblade **Ray Gun * and 2 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Slingshot **Vise Grip **Starspear OR Sword Hilt **Ungeradedice **Elastic Heart **Forcefield **Midnight Charm OR Half Moon Charm Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code OR Safe Bet *Iron Armor OR Leather Armor *Saw Wave *Four Leaf Clover *Lucky Star *Mechanical Leg *Bumpblade *Ray Gun *Free Spin *Spatulasword OR Spatula *Fixed Payout Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 of the following items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Slingshot **Vise Grip **Starspear OR Sword Hilt **Ungeradedice **Elastic Heart **Forcefield **Midnight Charm OR Half Moon Charm **Parrying Dagger OR Counter Spell **Dragon's Tooth **Princess Guard OR Premium Heart OR Venus Gospel **Chocolate Cookie * The shop will also sell 2 of the following items: **Healing Crystal **Small Shield **Nudge **Cheat Code OR Safe Bet **Iron Armor OR Leather Armor **Saw Wave **Four Leaf Clover **Lucky Star **Mechanical Leg **Bumpblade **Ray Gun **Free Spin **Spatulasword OR Spatula **Fixed Payout Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Juggling Ball * Spanner * Spiked Shield * Doppeldice * Short Circuit * Slingshot * Vise Grip * Starspear OR Sword Hilt * Ungeradedice * Elastic Heart * Forcefield * Midnight Charm OR Half Moon Charm * Parrying Dagger OR Counter Spell * Dragon's Tooth * Princess Guard OR Premium Heart OR Venus Gospel * Chocolate Cookie Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * 2 apples * A trade deal. It will be to trade one of your items: **Heat Sink **Increment **Cooling Fan **Concatenate **A weapon *for one of Val's items: **Fixed Payout **Spatula **Juggling Ball **Headbutt **Free Spin **Spatulasword **Slingshot **Flaming Sword Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Healing Crystal *Small Shield *Nudge *Cheat Code OR Safe Bet *Iron Armor OR Leather Armor *Saw Wave *Four Leaf Clover *Lucky Star *Mechanical Leg *Bumpblade *Ray Gun *Free Spin *Spatulasword OR Spatula *Fixed Payout Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples *An Upgrade Shop * A shop which will sell an apple and 2 of these items: **Juggling Ball **Spanner **Spiked Shield **Doppeldice **Short Circuit **Slingshot **Vise Grip **Starspear OR Sword Hilt **Ungeradedice **Elastic Heart **Forcefield **Midnight Charm OR Half Moon Charm **Parrying Dagger OR Counter Spell **Dragon's Tooth **Princess Guard OR Premium Heart OR Venus Gospel **Chocolate Cookie Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Scathach. Trivia The following enemies cannot be encountered in this Episode: * Banshee *Loud Bird Category:Episodes